


After the Labyrinth

by Aaronlisa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Sarah learns to hope again.





	After the Labyrinth

Sarah would never admit to anyone that after her mother had left her and her father that she had lost all hope that anyone could ever love her. Instead of trying to fit into the new life that had developed when her father had fallen in love again, she had focused all of her fears into bitter resentment towards her father and his new wife. And things had only gotten worse when Toby had arrived. She seemed to be permanently cast as the resentful step-daughter while he was the golden child adored and loved by everyone. 

Jareth’s labyrinth had taught her things about herself that she had never even known. Things that she had never really wanted to know about herself. Sarah learned that she was stronger than she thought, that she did love her little brother, and that she was worthy of love. It made her realize that all she did was take and take at home, while she made childish demands of how unfair everything was. She had never even considered how unfair it was to automatically cast her step-mother into the role of the evil bitch step-mother trying to destroy the poor and hard-done-by step-daughter. 

Now that she was back at home and everything was like it was supposed to be, Sarah realized that she could either continue worshipping her vain mother who had left her behind in order to pursue an acting career or she could open her heart to the one woman who had tried repeatedly to make her feel like a daughter. When she heard her father’s key in the lock, Sarah’s mind was made up. 

 

**END**


End file.
